


Weihnachtsmarkt

by anja79



Category: Tatort
Genre: Friendship
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 08:45:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anja79/pseuds/anja79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fandom: Tatort Münster<br/>Rating: P 6<br/>Genre: Freundschaft<br/>Länge: 465 Wörter<br/>A/N: ganz lieben Dank für die Geduld und Hilfe an Cricri_72 </p><p>Das war meine erste Geschichte zum Tatort Münster</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weihnachtsmarkt

Als er aus dem Fenster sah und die schneebedeckten Häuserdächer betrachtete, wurde ihm bewusst, dass er auch dieses Jahr die Advents- und Weihnachtszeit ohne seinen Sohn Lucas verbringen würde. Sein Vater war unterwegs und würde den Adventsonntag mal wieder mit Taxifahren verbringen. Durch den Stress im Beruf war er nicht dazu gekommen, sich Adventdekoration zu besorgen. Das machte ja auch keinen Sinn, da es außer ihm eh keiner sehen würde. Wie Boerne wohl die Adventszeit verbrachte? Ach, was interessierte ihn denn das überhaupt. Er hatte mit ihm schon genug zu tun durch Boernes ständige Einmischung in seine Arbeit. Da musste er ihn nicht noch in seiner Freizeit ertragen. Allerdings, wenn er so recht nachdachte, hatte er außer Boerne keinen Kontakt zu anderen Mitmenschen außerhalb seiner Arbeit. 

So entschied er sich, dann doch mal an der Nachbarstür zu läuten, nur um zu sehen, ob der Nachbar denn überhaupt da war. Es wäre allerdings besser noch einen Vorwand zu finden, falls er da war, um zu erklären warum er bei ihm läutete. Er könnte natürlich einfach den wahren Grund nennen. Aber diese Einladung könnte Boerne auch falsch verstehen und das wollte er nun auch nicht. Ach, vielleicht war Boerne gar nicht da und er machte sich zu viele Sorgen. Er trat in den unbeleuchteten Flur hinaus. Drückte den Klingelknopf der Nachbarwohnung und wartete, was passieren würde. Es klang keine Musik aus der Wohnung und so schien es, als sei Boerne nicht zu Hause. „Hm.“ Irgendwie war er schon enttäuscht, aber irgendwie auch erleichtert. Keine falsch verstandenen Worte und Diskussionen. Als er zurück in seine Wohnung gehen wollte, ging plötzlich die Haustür auf und Boerne stapfte die Stufen hoch. 

„Guten Abend Herr Thiel, wollten Sie zu mir“?  
„Nabend Herr Professor, ähm…..“  
„Na Thiel, nun stottern Sie hier mal nicht so rum.“  
„Ja, also ich wollte auf den Weihnachtsmarkt und dachte Sie hätten vielleicht Lust mitzukommen?!“ Zum Glück war ihm das noch auf die Schnelle eingefallen.  
„Weihnachtsmarkt?“ Boerne warf ihm einen prüfenden Blick zu.  
„Wie komme ich denn zu dieser Ehre, Thiel?“  
„Ach, nur so.“ Thiel räusperte sich verlegen  
„Das glaube ich Ihnen aber nicht, mein lieber Thiel!“  
„Weiß gar nicht was Sie meinen?“  
„Na kommen Sie Thiel, nun sagen Sie es schon!“  
„Was?“  
„Es macht alleine auf dem Weihnachtsmarkt einfach keinen Spaß und deshalb soll ich Sie begleiten.“  
Thiel starrte ihn mit großen Augen an und musste entsetzt feststellen, dass Boerne ihn durchschaut hatte. Es blieb ihm also nichts anderes übrig, als stumm mit dem Kopf zu nicken.  
„Thiel, das hätten Sie auch gleich sagen können. Ich begleite Sie doch gerne.“  
Fünf Minuten später waren sie tatsächlich auf dem Weg zum Weihnachtsmarkt. Thiel entspannte sich immer mehr und fing an sich auf den Besuch zu freuen.  
Eigentlich war die Adventszeit doch gar nicht so übel, dachte Thiel.


End file.
